creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Fuel
Basic Information To harden, melt, burn or roast certain materials like Ores, Beeswax or Chizzard Gizzard (for example) in the Forge, you will need to burn Fuel together with it. Each process in the Forge has to be accompanied with some Fuel that has to be filled into the Forge too. When interacting with a Forge (click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key while looking at the Forge that has been placed into the game-world), the inventory window will be temporarily reorganized to list all "forgeable" materials that you currently carry on top, followed by all materials that can be used as a Fuel. You can now (right-)click on the material that you want to to smelt, harden or the like, and next you will have to (right-)click on one Fuel type. Then you will be informed about the time that the Forge will require to complete this (one) process with the type of Fuel you have chosen in the Forge window. After filling more materials into the queue of the Forge (up to 21), the total time of all pending processes will be displayed in the Forge window too. Different kind of materials and even items can be used as Fuel, each of them having a certain fuel level or heat factor, resulting in either a slower or faster Forge progress. Lumite Ore takes the longest of all forgeable materials to be processed. Level 1 Fuel melts 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 1 minute * 2 blocks of Wood of any uncorrupted tree (Ashenwood, Autumnwood, Cragwood, Elderwood, Parchwood, Shorewood, Weepwood, Wildwood) * 2x Logs of any kind (Ashenwood Logs, Driftwood, Cragwood Logs, Weepwood Logs) * 4 blocks of Leaves of any uncorrupted tree (Ashenwood Leaves, Autumnwood Leaves (Citrus, Cinnamon, Mocha), Cragwood Leaves, Elderwood Leaves, Parchwood Leaves, Shorewood Leaves, Weepwood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves) * 2 blocks of Snowy Elderwood Leaves * 8x wooden building blocks like Wood Walls, Wood Floors, Wood Gravel Walls, Wood Roofs, Tile Wood Floor, Decorative Wood Floor, Decorative Wood Walls, Haunted Walls, White Wood Walls, White Wood Floors, Blue Wood Walls, Yellow Wood Walls or Red Wood Walls * 8 Wood Stairs, 8 Haunted Stairs, 8 Carpeted Haunted Stairs, 8 Wood Ladders, 8 Wood Windows, 8 Barred Wood Windows, 2 Beds (also Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Giftwrapped Beds, Plaid Beds and Candycane Beds), 2 Wood Doors, 2 White Wood Doors, 2 Haunted Doors, 2 Rustic Wood Doors, 2 Wood Tables, 1 Wood Sword or 2 White Wood Tables * 4x Shrubs, 4x Tallgrass, 4x Savannah Tallgrass, 2x Shorewood Husks, 2x Vines, 4x Weeds, 2x Moss * 8x Wood Rods, 4x Wood Slabs The "cheapest" Fuel of level 1 are Wood Rods, but you might also or alternatively want to use otherwise "useless" plants or tree leaves. Wood blocks can be collected rather quickly, especially since 45 to sometimes even 90 Cragwood blocks can be found quite often in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests at night on the surface of the game world. Leaves are renewable resources because you can grow trees from Saplings that you can get from blocks of Leaves or Wood (only Ashenwood, Elderwood and Cragwood currently) just by placing and taking them again and again. Saplings will take some time to grow into trees (ca. 24 RL-hours). You can pull Wood and Leaves without any Power Cells equipped, and even faster by using strong Power Cells like the fast-working Lumite Mining Cells that will not lose any durability when pulling plant materials. Vines are also rather "cheap", since you need only 2 Vines at a time for each forging process, and Vines can infinitely obtained from any type of Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest. However, this takes some time... Red Wood Wall blocks are an uncommon finding in many Treasure Chests found in the underground, except for Wooden ones. Rarely, Red Wood Walls can also be obtained from Hot Feet, Silver Keepas and Golden Keepa. Wood Wall blocks and Wood Floor blocks are uncommon occurrences in Stone Treasure Chests and Obsidian Treasure Chests. Please note that not every wooden building block and object is flammable though! You can't burn Weathered Wood Walls or Forbidden Red Wood Walls for example, also no Carpets, no Shredded Leaves nor Thatched Walls, and no Columns. Also no Wood Stools, Wood Chests, Haunted Roofs, Medieval Doors, etc. Level 2 Fuel smelts 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 30 seconds 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava or 1x Sulfur You can create Coal infinitely by freezing Tar, but you will have to use Freeze Bombs and Extractors of any kind to mine the Coal. Hardened Lava can be found in abundance all over the Lava layer underground. However, to collect it, all suitable Power Cells are going to lose durability, even the Lumite Mining Cell. Sulfur has the same hardness as Hardened Lava, but is even rarer. Level 3 Fuel smelts 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 20 seconds 2x Corrupted Wood of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves of any kind This includes Corrupted Ashenwood and Corrupted Elderwood (all other types of corrupted wood and also corrupted shorewood husk will turn into common Corrupted Wood when picked up), but also Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves and Corrupted Elderwood Leaves (all other types of corrupted tree leaves will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when picked up). You can change nearly all blocks of natural Wood into Corrupted Wood and most blocks of tree Leaves into Corrupted Leaves by placing them and throwing Corrupt Bombs at them (will usually corrupt max. 5x5x4 blocks). Crafted blocks of Wood (like Wood Walls or Wood Floor blocks cannot be corrupted. In order to pick up Corrupted Blocks of any kind, Diamond Mining Cells or Lumite Mining Cells will be required to be equipped, and both will lose durability significantly when pulling Corrupted Blocks. Level 10 Fuel smelts 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 6 seconds 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich To make Tar Bread, you will only need (1x) Tar and (4x) Wheat, while for Tar Soup some more ingredients will be necessary (on the other hand, you can use "cheap" Mushrooms in order to cook Tar Soup). Tar Sandwiches are the most "expensive", since they will require Tar Bread loaves to be cooked; and Tar Sandwiches also offer more valuable buffs, so it's not recommended to "waste" them by burning them in a Forge. Liquid Tar itself can be scooped up infinitely (as long as you only pull the extension of flowing Tar and not the source) and when using a Lumite Mining Cell it will lose only a little of it's durability. Wheat can also be regrown, however this will take a little time and patience. Materials and items that you cannot use as Fuel * liquid Lava, liquid Tar, Molasses * Shredded Leaves, Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs * Rimecones, Cacti, Lily Pads, Reeds, Beeswax, (tree) Saplings, (tree) Flowers, Cattails * Wood Signs, Wood Stools, Wood Chairs, Wood Planters, Wood Chests, Wood Fences, Wood Gates, Wood Plaques, * Weathered Wood Walls, Bungalow Walls, Bungalow Supports, Bungalow Accent Walls, Bungalow Fur Walls * Bungalow Doors, Bungalow Windows * Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets, Blue Carpets * Moss Torches, Coal Torches, Bungalow Torches, Wood Burning Lamps, Twine, Campfires * any Explosives, including Fire Bombs and TNT types Category:Gameplay Category:Forge